love blooming!
by nashiE1oppa
Summary: detective Mayaka and Chitanda are on the case of Satoshi and Houtarou? Find out how they love is blooming. hahaha . Read it and review!


**Me : CHAPTER 1 : LOVE IS BLOOMING!**

**Mayaka : Excuse me, what are you talking about?**

**Me : Nothing….**

**Mayaka : Okay then… **

**Me : Please read it…. my grammar is suck and … I just do it for fun!**

**Mayaka : Are you talking to yourself..? **

**Me : Hehehe**

**= love is blooming!**

"Where is it?" two girl wore detectives suit hide in the bushes. "Maya-san… I think the thief will not showed up," a long haired girl said to the brunette. "No, they will.." suddenly two shadows showed up and they holded something. "Hey, let go off that precious art," Mayaka yelled at the thief. The thief turned their head, "Oh, this?" a thief a little shorter than the other one asked. "Yes, of course," Chitanda came closer at the thief. "If you one this art… come catch us," the thief started run. "Oi, Satoshi… don't run." "Come on, Houtarou. Don't be such a lazy." Mayaka and Chitanda looked in disbelief. _They look like a children _Ibara though. "Hey.." Ibara runned after them but they disappear. "Where did they go?" Ibara looked around. "Just a minute they here and _poof_ they gone. I'm curious," Chitanda tried to think of it. "Another arts was stolen,"

"Miss Ibara, Miss Chitanda. You lost the thief two times." "We're sorry, Miss Irisu." "Just give us another chance." Chitanda said and hoped that Miss Irisu will accepted it. "Uhmm…" Miss Irisu though of it. "If we don't catch the thief. You can replaced us," Mayaka said. "Ahh, Maya-san," "It's alright Chi-chan," "Okay, only one chance." "Yeah, Thank you. Miss irisu-san." The girls walked out the office. "So, where did you think they will attacked next?" Mayaka asked Chitanda while looked at the map. "Hmm, they already attacked The Aishi Gallery , The Baira Art Museum…" They though for a moment. "Hah, I think I got it. They do it in order. See. The 1/A ROUTE has The Aichi Gallery and the 2/A ROUTE has The Baira Art Museum." Mayaka explained. "But… the 3/A ROUTE has not any gallery or museum." Chitanda still not understand. "Chi-chan… looked here. The 3/A ROUTE has The Chlare Family. They famous with art and they also has a gallery in their house." "Maya-san you're a genius!" Chitanda hugged Mayaka. "I am?" So they move to the Chlare Family and waited in their gallery.

"Geez, Houtarou faster." Satoshi whispered at Houtarou. "I don't want to waste my energy climbing this wall." Houtarou had reached the window. They slowly searched for the painting but they stopped when , "Hey you thief. Stop!" They looked back and saw that girls from yesterday. "Run , Houtarou. RUN…" Satoshi yelled. "ugh, not again," Houtarou run but not very fast. They separated. "Chi-chan you catch that tall guy and I catch that not very mature guy." So they separated.

"Hey, wrong path again." _This is the third time. Where that guy go? _Mayaka though. She rubbeb her hand on the wall to searched for the path but she found the dead end again. She cursed not bring a torch light with her. She nearly cried. She was pretty scared of the dark. She sat at the corner , hoped that Chitanda will find her. "Need help, milady." A hand touched her shoulder. "Yes, please." Ibara voiced not very cleared. "Are you crying?" Satoshi asked her with a very concerned voice. "I'm very scared of the dark. Please help me." Ibara held his hand tightly. _Wah! She very cute like this. What even I think?! _ Satoshi lead the way and hand in hand with Ibara. "Erm, can I ask you something?" Satoshi asked. "Yes." "What is your name?" "Mayaka Ibara." "Nice name," Ibara blushed slightly. "Okay, we're here. Sit over here and I sure your friend will come. Okay?" Mayaka nodded. "Okay, see you next time." Satoshi waved at her and go. "I hope so," Mayaka muttered under her breath.

_I think I lost her _Houtarou though for moment. He's been in the cupboard for fifteen minutes. He open the door slowly and he let out of relief sigh. He shook of the dust on her shirts. He smiled a bit but his happiness not longer. "Ehmm," someone behind him. He turned his head and he saw deadly aura behind the girl. "Ahh…" Houtarou started run again. "Hey, come here." Chitanda yelled and started run after him again. "Don't come near me," "I need to catch. If I not. Maya-san and I will lost job. Ahh," Chitanda fell. "What are you saying?" "I said. They might replace us if we not catch you today," Houtarou came near and help her up. "So, What you want to do if they replace you?" "I don't know maybe I and Maya-san want to go some holiday at the beach and the hot tub," Houtarou was distracted and Chitanda faster caught him. "I caught you!" Chitanda took out the handcuff and putted it on Oreki hand but unfortunately Oreki escaped. "Eh, where did he go?" "Goodbye, Miss Chitanda," "How did you know my name?" "Your nametag." "Goodbye then, Mister Oreki," He jumped outside the window and disappear. "I'm curious. He just right there and _poof_ . he gone."

"Maya-san! We did not catch them" Chitanda and Mayaka sat at the MC'D. "So, we've been replace." Mayaka ate the burger. "Yeah," Chitanda munch the French fries. "Want to go vacation, Chi-can?"Mayaka asked Chitanda. "Let's go beach this Saturday and do a part time job," Chitanda said. "What part time job?" Mayaka saw mischievous smile on Chitanda's face. "A maid latte restaurant." "What?! I don't like to wear maid costume." Mayaka turned her head away not to look at Chitanda's eyes. "Yes you do! I saw you wear some costumes from the manga book," "What! You saw that," Mayaka face's flush red. "You look pretty cute, Maya-san. Let's do the part time job. We can earn some many." Chitanda make a cute puppy dog eyes. Mayaka can't take it anymore so… "Okay… this Saturday, right?" "YEAH!"

"Satoshi, you like that Ibara, right?" Houtarou asked in a sudden. "No," Satoshi smiled awkward. "Satoshi," Houtarou looked at Satoshi's eyes. "Okay! I like her." Satoshi admitted it. "So,why you do all this?" "Because you know… back then at high school. I bumped with Mayaka. She's was very cute. I want to confess to her but she always busy with her Manga Club and The Librarian. So I give up but I could not believe my eyes when I saw her working at The Irisu Detective, the other day .I'll do this all because of her." Houtarou not believe what he hear. "Why did you not just meet her and said that you like her?" " I just want to get her attention. That's all. " Houtarou just shut his mouth. He can't just said that Mayaka been replaced. Satoshi will get upset.

"What take her so long to get here?" Satoshi asked Houtarou. All the sudden they heard someone voice. Satoshi turned around hoped it was Mayaka. "Hello there Thief," A man with a jacket came in. "Where Mayaka , Houtarou?" Satoshi looked at Houtarou but Houtarou turned his head away. "Ouh, your Miss Ibara and Miss Chitanda was been replaced," the other man do a mimic voice. "What?! Houtarou, why did you not tell me? You know this earlier." Satoshi held Houtarou shirt. "Oi, detectives take that art and let us go." Houtarou tried to make deal with them. "Okay, why not but you must give us I million dollar." Satoshi was in disbelief. "What?! You want to fight?" Satoshi tighten his fist. "Satoshi," Houtarou called his sister. – Yo, wassaup. Houtarou~ - Onee-chan, could you lend me ,1 million dollar? – What?! –This detective want us give them the money so they can let us go –Are they detective or what? –Yeah, I know. –Okay. So see you ! –bye.

Houtarou took out his check and give it to the detectives. "Here you go. Your 1 million dollar." The detective's jaw drop. "Let's go. Houtarou." Satoshi jumped out the window. _Ah! This guy. Why not he just use the door? – _Houtarou though for moment.

"Maya-san! You look very cute." Mayaka wore the maid costume but in a bikini type. "You look cute too Chi-chan." Chitanda blushed. "Okay. Let's do our part time job." "Ehmm," they took their order, serve their meal and play some games that held there. "Miss, what's your name?" A guy asked Mayaka. "it's a secret," Mayaka walked away but that guy held Mayaka wrist. "Tell me if not I'll kiss you," "No, I will not tell you," "Okay then. I'll kiss you." That man getting closer to Mayaka. Mayaka was very horrified. She's tried to escaped but that guy held her very tight. It hurt her. Suddenly, someone punched that guy very hard and that guy was unconscious. "Don't you ever dare touch my girl." It was Satoshi. "Fuku-chan." "EH?! Fuku-chan?" Satoshi asked evilly. Mayaka pouted and blushed. "What takes you here Fukube?" "Called me Fuku-chan. It's more sweet and cute. Oh yeah! Why don't you tell me that you been replaced?" "it's not your problem." "Yes, it is" "What?!" "The truth is I like you." "Ouh, I like you too. friend" "NO, not that I like you." "So, what kind of like?" "This like," Satoshi locked his lip with her. At first, Mayaka resist it but when Satoshi moaned her name. She let him explored her mouth. The kiss was very passionate. They break it to get some air. "I love you, Mayaka." "I love you too, Fuku-chan," their forehead meet each other.

"Oreki-san, let's go." Chitanda and Houtarou crawled out from the bushes near to Satoshi and Mayaka. "Oreki-san, I'm curious about Maya-san and Fukube-san. Can you explain it to me?" Houtarou turned his face away. "Oreki-san!" Chitanda clinged her arm at Houtarou's arm and they fell. Chitanda on top of him and they Kissing. "Sorry!" Chitanda blushed and also Houtarou. "It's okay. Let seat." Houtarou inhaled and started to tell about Mayaka and Satoshi relationship. "Satoshi and Mayaka went to a same school and so do I, Satoshi been liking Mayaka seen they bumped each other. That's all no big deal at all." Houtarou took a shortcut story. "Ouh, thanks Oreki-san." Chitanda stood up and started walkeg to the hotel. "Wait, Chitanda." Houtarou held her wrist. Chitanda turned her head and they lips were locked. "Oreki-san!" "I kinda like you," "I like you too, Oreki-san." "you what?! Really," Chitanda nodded her head. "Chi-chan!" They turned their head and saw Mayaka and Satoshi headed their way. "Maya-san. Let's continued our part time job." "Okay, Chi-chan. Let's go." "No!" Houtarou and Satoshi said at the same time. "Why?" Mayaka asked. "Because Mayaka….. you exposed your body." Mayaka looked at her body. She only wore bikini and maid apron. "So, are you guys jealous?" Chitanda said in mimic voice. "Yes, of course we do." Mayaka and Chitanda looked at each other and smirked. "Run Chi-chan," "Hehehe, you guys need to catch us first." Chitanda said. "Houtarou, let's catch them." Houtarou nodded in agreement. "We coming girls!" Houtarou said in laziness.

**Me : yeah, it's done. HAHA. Boomyah!**

**Mayaka : Did I kissed, Fuku-chan.**

**Me : Yeah. You like it.**

**Mayaka : *pout* **

**Me : bye!**


End file.
